


Play Me

by weneebebe



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers (?) Maybe, Happy Ending, M/M, Placing Bets, Soft Boys, half-confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weneebebe/pseuds/weneebebe
Summary: It’s been a long, long day of schedules and all Hyungwon wants to do is turn on, tune in, and drop out like he always does, and play video games until he falls asleep - but Hoseok wants attention. And Hyungwon has never been able to refuse the fake-maknae anything.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Play Me

**Author's Note:**

> bonus points if you got the Taemin reference in the title!
> 
> this was a birthday gift for a friend on twitter! happy birthday, angel!

Music thumping loud enough to break the eardrums of less experienced dancers, the practice room almost vibrated with the movements of the seven men, shoes slamming in perfect unison against the floor, bodies weightlessly turning in the air; singing along to the sound of their own voices. The room seemed to spin around with them, as fatigued as they were, and for a moment it was possible to imagine they were suspended in time, that nothing else existed beyond the door of this room where they spent so much of their waking moments. The air was thick with perfume and sweat; it was dizzying, and comforting, and familiar.

And then, the music stopped.

“That’s it! I’m done! I can’t move any more,” Kihyun crumpled theatrically onto the lacquered wood floor of the practice room, covered in sweat. “I can’t even walk. Hoseokie-hyung, you’ll have to carry me back to the apartment.” He sighed dramatically, rolling onto his back. A ripple of exhausted laughter echoed through the room, made heavy and warm with the heat of the seven boy’s efforts over the last few hours. Following Kihyun’s example, they all lay on the floor now, catching their breath and wiping their faces with already-drenched shirts.

“Let’s call it a day,” Hyunwoo agreed, sitting up after a moment and reaching for a bottle of water, downing it in one. “We’re off tomorrow,” he remembered gratefully, crumpling the plastic bottle in his hand and tossing it off to the side. “We can rest.”

“Good,” Changkyun shot back, hissing in his hazy fatigue. “I’m so tired, I can’t even spell my own face.”

More laughter.

*

Despite everyone having collapsed on the practice room floor, now that they were back in the dorm and freshly showered, signs of life had slowly returned to the boys and to the space: Minhyuk and Jooheon were busy painting abstract shapes on each other’s legs with the watercolours that had been gifted to Minhyuk by a fan; Hyunwoo was already in bed, snoring comically loud. Changkyun was painting his nails and singing along to his mismatched collection of English rock music; and Kihyun had decided that 1am was the perfect time to clean out and reorganize the entire fridge. Hoseok had been summarily kicked out of the kitchen just moments ago, being playfully shoved by Kihyun and given an apple as a parting gift. “Take your snack elsewhere, bunny!” He’d laughed. “This is a job for one person at a time,” he explained. “Go to sleep, go join Hyunwoo-hyung and snore loud enough to wake the bosses,” he teased.

Hoseok pouted cutely, taking a bite of his apple. “I’m not tired,” he mumbled, eyes flitting around the apartment for his next target. His pretty eyes sparkled as they settled on the slim figure leaning against the couch in the corner - Hyungwon. He smiled. Sitting down directly behind Hyungwon where he sat on the floor and encircling his legs around him, Hoseok gingerly lifted off one of his headphones and rested his chin against the young man’s shoulder. “Whatcha doing?” He asked sweetly, even though he could clearly see that Hyungwon was engrossed in his video game.

“Playing a game,” Hyungwon barely lifted his gaze from the laptop on the floor in front of him. “What’s up, hyung?” He asked, knowing that Hoseok would not be leaving his side any time soon.

“Bored,” Hoseok replied honestly, snaking his arms around Hyungwon’s tiny waist. “Can’t you play with me, instead?” He asked, still not having replaced the headphone over Hyungwon’s ear.

Hyungwon melted into Hoseok’s body a little, despite trying to stay focused. He couldn’t help it; Hoseok was so comfortable, so soft. “Hmm,” he mused. “Let me finish this round,” his eyes affixed to the screen, voice measured. “Then we’ll see.”

Hoseok pouted obstinately, huffing a little and tightening his hold around the younger man’s waist. The puff of warm breath against Hyungwon’s neck made him shiver a little, but he was undeterred. Hoseok watched Hyungwon’s nimble fingers fly around the controller, only half- paying attention to the game his bandmate was playing. He was far more entertained by the way he could feel Hyungwon’s absent-minded humming through his back, the sound reverberating into his own chest pressed against him. “Wonnie,” he whined sweetly after about five minutes, “Wonnie, I’m bored.”

“Mmm,” Hyungwon replied, noncommittal.

“Wonnie,” Hoseok poked Hyungwon’s cheek gently. “Wonnie.” He squeezed around his middle. “Wonnie.”

_“What,_ bunny?” Hyungwon asked, eyes unmoving.

“You already won that round, and you promised,” he reminded him. “Don’t break promises, Wonnie,” he cooed sweetly, knowing that eventually, he could wear the younger man down, if only he was persistent enough. “You haven’t even smiled at me once since I came to sit with you.”

Hyungwon lolled his head back against Hoseok’s shoulder behind him. “I’ll make you a deal,” he said, remarking how pretty Hoseok’s new shampoo scent was. “I’ll restart my game, and if you can distract me, really, properly distract me and make me smile, I’ll play with you.”

Hoseok thought about it for a moment. “Deal,” he agreed, and he sighed again as Hyungwon restarted his game. It was always like this; Hyungwon, though a notorious sleeper, was often too wired from dance practice to fall into bed like any of the others; he would stay up until his eyes burned enough to force him to close them, and then sleep like the dead well into he next day - unless they had pressing schedules. Hoseok knew it wasn’t the healthiest way to live, and part of him wanted to tear Hyungwon away from the screen so he could distract him long enough to realize that he  was tired, and deserved sleep.

Kihyun was nearly done in the kitchen, now, and looked over at the pair to see what they were doing - he smiled to see how clingy Hoseok was with Hyungwon, and how the younger man was pliant enough to let himself be fairly manhandled by the singer. Wiping the counter once more, he sighed, smiling. Rounding the corner to their shared bedroom, he hung in the doorway and poked his head out, addressing the pair. “Don’t stay up too late,” he cautioned them, though only Hoseok was listening. “Hyunwoo-hyung wants to have a family day out tomorrow, remember?”

Hoseok nodded in response. “I have a bet to win, first,” he explained. Hyungwon, unresponsive as ever, uttered a non-committal grunt and nodded goodnight at his roommate. Kihyun laughed, and bid them both goodnight.

“Wonnie,” Hoseok tried his luck, tickling under his chin. “Wonnie.”

Nothing.

“Hyungwon,” he tried again, tickling hands moving down to his sides.

Nothing.

Hoseok pouted.  _How is it possible that he isn’t even a little bit ticklish? Is he meditating?_ He tried again, careful fingers slipping under the fabric of his sleep shirt.

Nothing.

He poked and gently pulled Hyungwon’s cheek, tickled his feet curled under his legs; Hoseok even tried to pull off the vocalist’s shirt - to no avail; Hyungwon was absolutely, resolutely glued to his video game, and it seemed like nothing the older man could do would distract him. He was going to lose this bet.

_That’s it,_ Hoseok thought, narrowing his eyes.  _I know what will distract him._ “Hyungwon, I swear to god if you don’t pay attention to me _right this second,_ I will kiss you  _so hard_ that you’ll forget your own name!”

Hyungwon paused the game.

_Ha!_ Hoseok revelled in his little victory.

“Try it,” Hyungwon said calmly, removing his headphones and turning in Hoseok’s arms.

“Wait, what?” Hoseok stuttered.

“Try it,” Hyungwon repeated himself, tone unreadable, eyes calculating. “Make me forget my own name, Hoseok,” he cocked his head. “If you wanna play with me so bad.”

Hoseok’s heart threatened to leap from his very lips at Hyungwon’s calling his bluff. He swallowed hard. “Wait, seriously?” Was all he could muster.

“I _thought_ you were  serious,” Hyungwon sighed, playfully. He picked up his headphones again, and was about to place them back over his ears when Hoseok found himself reaching out, and steadying his hand.

“I  _was_ being serious,” he heard himself say, taking the headphones from the vocalist. He held Hyungwon’s gaze for a beat longer, searching his eyes.  _You’re not joking, are you?_ He wondered if Hyungwon understood.

_No, I’m not joking,_ Hyungwon’s eyes seemed to reply.

_Alright, then._

_Yeah, alright._

Hoseok set down Hyungwon’s headphones and inched their faces closer, taking his chin in his hand. His heart beat so loudly in his ears, he wondered if Hyungwon could hear it; but the other man looked at him so confidently, almost taunting - he narrowed his eyes, determined. Hyungwon closed the space between them now, pressing their foreheads together. “Kiss me, Seok,” he breathed carefully. “Come on.”

_Fuck it,_ Hoseok closed his eyes and pulled Hyungwon in for a kiss. Immediately, Hyungwon melted into him and Hoseok felt the younger man’s head heavy in his hands; he sighed into the kiss, deepening it, licking slowly into his mouth. The littlest, prettiest whine caught in Hyungwon’s throat when Hoseok bit gently at his lower lip; Hoseok knew he’d won when he felt the singer smile as they continued to kiss - but he didn’t want to stop. He curled his fingers through Hyungwon’s long hair, bringing their faces closer.  _How is it possible, he tastes so sweet?_ Hoseok wondered - he wasn’t able to ponder for long, though; Hyungwon’s hands found their way almost instinctively to the waistband of Hoseok’s sleep shorts, and his long, pretty fingers traced invisible lines along the skin. Holding the back of Hyungwon’s neck, Hoseok guided the younger man into his lap, and Hyungwon wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s neck, now, pressing their bodies together. Hyungwon’s gentle moans as they kissed drove Hoseok crazy - he’d never seen Hyungwon so pliant before; but then again, they’d never kissed before, so he really had no benchmark for comparison. Hoseok broke into a little smile, and Hyungwon caught his breath, resting his forehead against Hoseok’s cheek.

 _“Hyung...”_ he breathed, cheeks flushed; blinking, realizing that he was curled into the older man’s lap with no memory of how he got there. “I... uh...  fuck,”  was all he could say.

Hoseok couldn’t resist a little tease. “What’s your name?” He asked, lips against skin.

“I don’t care  what my name is,” Hyungwon murmured, shaking his head and taking Hoseok’s face in his hands and kissing him again. “Do that again,” he begged, rolling his hips against Hoseok’s lap. The older man groaned with want at Hyungwon’s brazenness, wrapping his arms around his slim waist and letting him kiss him again.

“So,” Hoseok kissed Hyungwon’s forehead, “did I win the bet, Wonnie?” Hoseok kissed down his cheek and neck, a steady hand cupping his face lovingly.

Hyungwon looked back at him with stars in his eyes, completely overcome. “I’ll never play video games again,” he joked, sighing into Hoseok’s neck. “As long as you keep kissing me like that.”

“Deal,” Hoseok grinned into a slow, deep kiss that made the singer in his lap shiver bodily. “Wonnie, you’re so  _pretty,”_ he murmured, a sneaking hand slipping beneath the fabric of Hyungwon’s baggy shirt. “So pretty...”

Hyungwon rocked a little in Hoseok’s lap, cheeks flushed at the praise.  “Hyung...” he cooed, eyes darkening. Hoseok knew what that look meant. He hooked a thumb into the elastic of his shorts and ran his fingers along the smooth skin of Hyungwon’s waist. A whine caught in Hyungwon’s throat, and Hoseok was about to kiss him like he wanted—

Until they were interrupted by a very curious, very surprised Changkyun who had come into the living room to put away the dishes he’d let pile up on his bedside table. “Uh. Am I interrupting?” He asked bluntly, cocking his head and not even trying to suppress the grin on his face. “Boys please, you’re in the communal space,” he teased. Hyungwon sent a nearby throw pillow flying at the maknae’s head. “Ow,” Changkyun pretended to be hurt. “Whatcha up to?” He was undeterred.

Hyungwon slumped against Hoseok’s body, and groaned, their little spell having been broken and the moment now gone. “We were... discussing the terms of a bet,” Hyungwon coughed, clearing his throat and gingerly removing himself from Hoseok’s lap, sitting instead next to him against the couch.

“Oh, yeah,  _sure,”_ Changkyun grinned, pretty canines taunting them both. “You two were really into that  conversation.”

Hoseok rolled his eyes. “As if you and Minnie orJooheonie haven’t been caught practically dry humping on this couch a _million_ times,” he reminded him. “Sometimes all _three_ of you,” he shot back. “So forgive me for having an impromptu make out session with Wonnie on a dare.”

Changkyun went a little red at that. He coolly ran a hand through his fringe and spun in the direction of the kitchen, hands up in surrender. “I didn’t see anything,” he sing-songed.

“That’s right!” Hyungwon called out playfully, unable to hide the growing grin on his own face. He wrapped his arms around Hoseok’s shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. “Should we talk about this?” He asked, momentarily serious. “Maybe we should talk about this...”

Hoseok kissed his nose. “We can talk about it in the morning, Wonnie,” he said softly, staring into the vocalist’s pretty eyes. “But for now, can we go to bed? My back is hurting...”

“Old man,” Hyungwon teased, playfully thwacking his chest.

“Yah!” Hoseok pretended to be insulted. 

Laughter.

Then, after a moment—

“Can I sleep with you, hyung?” Hyungwon asked softly. “I don’t want to sleep alone, now,” he rested his chin on Hoseok’s shoulder.

Hoseok nodded, kissing his forehead. “Come and sleep with me, Wonnie,” he agreed. “Can I... can I kiss you again?” He asked this time, knowing that Hyungwon wanted to talk about what they had done.

“Please,” Hyungwon replied sweetly, taking Hoseok’s chin in his hand and kissing him.

They rose and went into Hoseok’s bedroom in a comfortable quiet; and when they nestled into each other and began to drift off to sleep, Hyungwon thought about how lucky it was that he’d decided to stay up and play video games. 


End file.
